nuclearapocalypserpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Federation of Caspadia
The Federation of Caspadia The Federation of Caspadia was an Spanish speaking Nation located at Central America and South of Mexico, their population is of 65 Thousand whit its Capital city located at Mexico City, is an peacefull nation that wants to search alliances whit the most nations possible HISTORY: The Caspadian federation Has been created on the year 2572 on the Yucatan Peninsula, their First Capital was Merida, then over the years the nation settle a little colony at the north of Panama, and they started to expand on Central america from both sides, at the Same time they expanded to the North and Claimed Mexico City, because mexico city was a much bigger city they moved the capital to there, over the time they started to expand more on Cenral America on the WW VIII Caspadia Reained Neutral at the War, so they didnt do anything at war, Buying of Panama on the year of 2581 Caspadia Bought Panama whit the condition of become their allie, caspadia answered as this way # Caspadia will remain neutral if Germany enters war whit one of his Allies # Germany will not do anything to nations on S. America # they will Get Panama Facist Rebelion of Villahermsoa: at the same year on the City of Villahermosa some rebels make an agressive action to the downtown, the Military inmedialy intervene, but they found an Facist flag of mexico "The Caspadian goverment will never be part of some cruel and inhuman ideology" thats what caspadian President said at that moment Creation of the Latin American Alliance':' On the year of 2583 Caspadia was seeing the Problems that Latin America Had, so Caspadia Created the Latin American Alliance, inmediatly Venezuela joined, some years later Mexico proposed to Emmeria (they havent answered). Anexation of G.A.E on the year 2590 Caspadia joined the Great American Empire, being surrounded by GAE on both sides, that was the end of Caspadia Population: Caspadia has more an Urban Population than a Rural, making them an urban nation Most populated Cities: 5: Villahermosa 4: Merida 3: Cancun 2: Puebla 1: Mexico City Industry the Principal Industry of Caspadia is the Mining and Agriculture industry, but recent plans arte that Caspadia will start to make industries and Factories. Geography Caspadian Geography is the Central American Zone and the South of Mexico, this areas are hotat the south but fertile at the north, also the Region of Central America Makes Caspadia an important zone for comerce between Europe and Asia due to Panama Canal, Mexico has Frontiers with Venezuela at South and Florida at the North Culture Caspadian Culture is Similar to Mexican one, but some things have hangeed, list of all festive days on Caspadia - January, 6th Childrens Day -February 17th Caspadian Army day -March 24th National Caspadian Day -March 31th Day of the Native Cultures -May 10th Mothers day -June 10th Fathers Day -September 19th Memories of the 1985 and 2017 Earthqueakes -October 12th Finding of America -November 1st and 2nd Dia de Muertos -Dicember 24th Christmas - December 31th New Year Category:Countries Category:North America